The Lone Flower
by WIERD101
Summary: The Lone Flower is based on Twilight. The Lone Flower is about a beautiful girl name Bella who has big brown eyes and brown hair that has red highlights in the sun. Bella is different and that's why nobody likes her, she see's ghosts and she talks to them, people think she is crazy because she randomly stops and has a conversation with nobody that outsiders can see, but to her she
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story, obviously. Hope you like it and if you're new, why don't you pop around and check out a few of my other stories :) Thanks**

**P.S. Hope you like it **

**P.P.S. REVIEW!**

* * *

**The Lone Flower**

**Chapter 1:**

"_Bella you're going and that's final!" mum yelled at me, her voice thunderous like thunder on a stormy night. It reminded me of being a kid and hiding under the table with my hands over my ears one night through a blackout when we had a tremendous storm with a massive downpour and thunder ear-piercingly loud. _

"_Well just remember, I hate you!" I shouted back with just as much rage as her. _

I replayed the events over and over again through my mind the day my mum told me she was sending me to the loneliest, exiled place in the whole of Washington – Forks, ew.

The plane ride was short, but it felt like it took ages and when I got there Charlie – my father – was waiting for me at the airport. He smiled at me, forcefully and helped load my bags into the car. The car ride had awkward silence which Charlie filled with attempts at talking every so often, sometimes he grunted but as I looked out the window, shapes danced 'round and 'round in front of my eyes. I could make out some facial features, but they were playing tricks on me. _Stupid ghosts, _I thought to myself annoyed.

He pulled up to the house, it was the same house he married my mother in, had me and got divorced in. There were trees upon trees lining the perimeter of the back yard. It was forest from there on out but most of Forks was a forest anyway, not that it mattered, they were probably sending me to some sort of funny farm eventually. Ergh.

I walked up to my room, bags in hand, Charlie helped take them up. "The sales lady picked out the bed stuff," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I noticed," I replied as I looked around and seen it was all pink. Gross. "Thanks." I was trying to be polite.

"I'll let you settle, errr, in," he said seeming uncomfortable. He walked back out the door and down the stairs, probably watching the footy.

I opened my bags where my neatly folded and organised clothes were. I organised them by colour and garment and what outfit matches what. I slowly put them in the wardrobe.

Then my vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another Chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Remember to review.**

**Cya xoxo**

* * *

**The Lone Flower**

**Chapter 2:**

Slowly as my vision came back I found myself wandering around a forest, bruised and bloody. I whimpered. My throat closed up and I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, footsteps behind me sounded. I whimpered even more. I ran further and further, I didn't know why but I knew I should run. I looked behind me…

A _man was running after me with a knife which I had my blood on it. I whimpered, my throat closing up and going dry, the itchy feeling I got in my nose as the tears came. I kept running. "Help!" I yelled._

Nothing was there. Oh my god! I ran faster. I had dirt all over my body, I tripped and fell down the hill head first, tumbling down, hitting all these rocks.

_I fell down and looked up at him, his mouth bared into a sneer, his eyes glinting red in the light, like a cat's at night when the car's headlights flashes over them. I kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying backwards. I took the time to scramble up onto my knees and ran as fast as I could towards the door and out the back, I ran into the woods and kept running, the door didn't slam behind me but a few minutes later it slammed. I ran even faster. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I couldn't risk a glance behind me. I didn't want to. _

The only light shone down from the moon and I couldn't see much but the light from the moon was enough, casting an eerie silver glow everywhere. I jumped back up, limping on my sore ankle. It felt like it was sprained. I ran until I found a creek, I could only see it from the silver of the moon making the creek go silver. I saw my reflection in the lake, though it wasn't my reflection, this girl had blonde hair with dirt clumps in it and a scratch on her cheek. She had bright piercingly green eyes.

I hid in the creek, underneath the bank. A few minutes later I heard footsteps. I tried to slow my breathing by putting my hand over my mouth, the footsteps slowed to a halt. There was no movement for a while until, what I guessed was five minutes later, started running off again. I waited several moments to see if they'd come back and when they didn't I plunged up out of the water and ran towards the opposite end of the forest, then he slid out from beneath a tree, startling me, I screamed, high pitched and shrilly, somebody was bound to have heard me. I tried to run but tripped over a rock, screaming again. He bent down shoving the blade down towards me. My vision blacked.

My vision came back to me and I still stood there screaming, I was back in my room, thank goodness! The girl from in my vision floated in my room, then she got angry and screamed, darting straight for me, she went through me and out the back room. I stood there for a moment in shock. I grabbed my sketchpad, flicking through all the other men's and women's faces until I got to a blank page and drew the man's face from my vision. Charlie came running upstairs and looked at me worriedly. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just thought I forgot something." I admired my artwork for a moment. It looked exactly like the man in my vision. I drew the forest around him and how the shadows fell upon his face. In the corner I drew just his face and circled it. Just in case.


End file.
